The Stupidest of Reasons
by GiLaw
Summary: Takes place after Ice Ice Baby. Dawn can't help regretting voting against B. She felt like she lost a friend. And why did she vote against him again? Not for Dott fans.


**Dear Dott shippers,**

**If you clicked on this story then you didn't read the summary very well, did you?**

**So I'll repeat it again: THIS IS NOT FOR DOTT FANS! So please don't waste your time, trolling me or my fics. I don't do it to you, no matter how much I hate Dott (and believe me, I hate that pairing with a burning passion). Look up any Dott fic you like- I DON'T TROLL THEM! So PLEASE don't do it to me. You're only wasting your time, exposing yourself to a ship you despise. I'd give a shit about your hate but I gave them all to the people who actually respect my opinion! So just go ship Dott while I ship Bawn. THERE! WE'RE ALL HAPPY!**

**So now that I've got that out of the way, you can now read my story!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**The Stupidest of Reasons**

Dawn just couldn't sleep.

She had settled herself into the most comfortable position she could manage, warmed herself up as best as she could and tried her hardest to think of soothing thoughts.

But it seemed that the harder she tried, the more it seemed to depress her.

It was the end of Day 3 on Camp Wawanakwa and B had just been eliminated. And even though Dawn had voted against him, she couldn't help but feel sad. She felt like she had lost a good teammate and a great friend, possibly her only friend on the whole camp.

Why had she voted against him again?

Oh yeah. It was because Scott had told her that B hated nature.

_'Really?' _she thought to herself. _'Out of all the reasons out there, I had to vote him off because Scott said he hated nature? Not because he menlted our fort during that ice challenge but because he hated nature?!'_

How stupid did that sound?

She didn't even have any proof, didn't sense any signs of B being able to dislike such beautiful harmony. Dawn still remembered the first day when she had read his aura . . . That purplish-green aura. It showed no signs of any hatred at all.

Dawn scrunched up her eyes, almost cursing herself for being so ridiculous. _How _could she have believed Scott when he said that B hated nature? She still couldn't believe herself that she had believed Scott, _trusted _him. And only because Scott was a "beetle whisperer."

Another ridiculous reason.

Come to think of it, the only reason Scott had ever communicated with that beetle at all was because he didn't want to get eaten or cremated or beaten up violently. Also, Dawn was standing with him at the time. This was a person who wasn't held enough as a child, who had an really murky, cruel aura, who killed kitchen rats for a living.

For a living!

Dawn gritted her teeth in frustration. The worst part of it all was that she could've put a stop to B's elimination. She knew perfectly well that Sam and Scott had voted against him. Lightning had voted against Sam. B had probably voted against Sam too since he knew no one was going to vote against Scott. Why else would he would be in the bottom two and not Scott?

Sam was a nice guy and all but he wasn't the best player in the whole world. Dawn could've screamed in frustration at the thought. Naturally she controlled herself and stayed calm but she was still pretty mad.

If she had voted against Sam, he would have went and not B.

And now he was gone because of the stupidest of reasons.

Just plain, stupid reasons.

Dawn swallowed hard and inhaled harder, her throat throbbing. She had never felt so guilty in all her life.

Sighing sadly, she settled lay down on the bed of her dark, gloomy and lonely cabin. "I'll miss you, B . . ."

**Well that was short but I hope that was worth it! **

**And yes, I WILL be updating "Some Things Are Meant To Be" soon but 1: School sucks, 2: I have TONS of stories to update and 3: Dott shippers.**

**But I just can't stress this enough: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!**

**Maybe that's why B doesn't talk, lol :P**

**Anyway, Dott shippers, I stopped trolling you a loooooong time ago. So please don't do it to me, alright?**

**Hope you liked the story!**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
